Silly fishy
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM: Sam's drunk... spencer loves her to much to become a one night stand... inspired by: Drunk Girl by Something corporate.. M just to be safe... maybe more of a T..


____

____

**Sam is acting wierd. Spencer is trying to be proper**

**DISCLAIMER: iDont own iCarly... hahah -that was cool...**

* * *

___Pink, pink, pink. _

Why was my window making noise at -I checked my clock- one something-that-my-eyes-couldn't-make-out-this-early in the morning. I looked at it trying to see if there was a bird or maybe and eight story tall tree had sprouted within the last few hours and one of its branches was tapping at my window.

There was nothing that I could see so I covered my head with my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Then that little pink turned into a loud, undeniable _thump_. I sat up and shuffled to the window clumsily, knocking over a couple things I'd left on the floor. When i reached the window I stood there trying to think while my head felt light because I'd gotten up too fast. The thumping continued and I decided to open the window.

"About time!" a bubbly voice came through my window.

"Ah!" I jumped back in shock. And a pale white arm came in through my window, followed by a couple golden locks and Sam's face.

"Help me you silly fishy!" She slurred. And instantly my brain jumped started and I was fully awake. I rushed back to the window and grabbed hold of Sam, I gripped her like her life depended on it, because it did.

"Sam!" I yelled as I craddled her in my arms once she was safe inside my room. "What were you doing? How did you get up here? Are you insane? You could have died! How did you get onto a ledge eight stories off the ground?"

"So many questions." Sam giggled and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Oh my god! Have you been drinking?"

"Mmhmm! Make fishy lips Spencer" She grinned and grabbed my face in her hands, squishing my cheeks together, "Mommy is having a party, but I didn't like all her friends They dared me to run outside in my undies." she started laughing really hard and I finally noticed the black boy shorts and bra with glow in the dark straps.

"Sam!" I pushed her away not wanting her body to tempt me any more than it already was. "Put on some clothes."

"Don't got 'em..." She sauntered to my bed and collapsed into the sheets. Her straps slipped off her shoulders while she rolled around moaning and groaning. My breathing grew heavy watch her, "Your sheets feel so _good_!" She moaned so loud I was afraid Carly would hear.

"Sam... Behave!" It was the only thing I could think of saying. "Quiet down! Carly will hear you!"

She bit her lip and looked at me squeezing my pillow between her bare legs, "So what?"

"_So what? _Sam, are you kidding me?" I couldn't believe what was going on. But Sam was so amused by everything she just kept going.

"Spencer." She whispered my name slowly, and traced a line from her belly button to her chest then sat up and reached her arms behind her unclasping her bra. But before she could take it off I rushed to her and wrapped her in my blanket, covering her up. "What are you doing?... Scared you'll like it."

I had my arms wrapped around her to keep her covered up so my face was just an inch away, "Sam you're not-" She stopped my sentence with her lips pressed perfectly over mine. As bad as I knew this was, my god was I glad she did it. I broke the kiss and pulled her into my lap, hanging my head over her shoulder.

Sam's body trembled in my arms, I heard her sobbing, and when I faced her, her eyes were pouring with tears. Lower lip puffed out and shaking, "You have no idea how bad I want you. Why don't you want me? Am I not good enough for you? You're making my life a living hell, Spencer!"

"Sam, You're not thinking straight."

"I am!"

"Then why did you climb eight stories to my window, drunk, in the middle of the night?"

"Because people do wierd shit when they're in love!"

I was taken back for a second when she said love."You're in love with me?"

"You don't love me back, do you?" She started crying even harder and turned away, hiding her face from me.

"Please don't cry... Stop crying... Don't-" She rolled away from me with heavy sobs.

Sam lay there, her bare back exposed to me, her entire body quivering. How was I supposed to tell her I loved her too. I couldn't be sure if she was totally serious, I mean, she was drunk. What if I did tell her I loved her, and she woke up tomorrow, not loving me back. I'd be alone in the love, like I had been for the past year, only then I would have to live with Sam knowing about it.

But I couldn't stand to see her like this, crying. Tentatively I reached down and reclasped her bra, then against my better judgement I massaged her. Secretly, I was loving how incredibly silky her lower back was. Bravely I lay next to her and I couldn't help but imagine sleeping next to her every night.

She rolled back over into my arms, her eyes were shut. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked. She remained quiet and the room was filled with the sound of our breathing. She pressed her lip against my lips again, and I let it happen... I kissed back. I felt her lips smile on mine, and her hands made their way under my shirt. I grabbed her wrists and gave her one last kiss, "Let's save this for another night."

"No," She frowned, "No, I know that everything's gonna be just fine." I could tell she was getting worked up again, and I really couldn't bare too see her cry any more, but I loved her too much to much to do this. So I kissed her again... and again... and again -still holding onto her hands to keep them from going anywhere. I kept kissing her until she was calm and half asleep. "I still love you."

"I love you, so much" I said quietly enough that hopefully I was the only one who heard.


End file.
